cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voobaha National
Voobaha National is the national football (soccer) team of the Kingdom of Voobaha. The former FC Tillery club team was renamed, and plays as the Kindgom's club team in Liga Mundo, as well as representing the nation in intenational competition. They are the only team in Liga Mundo history to post an unbeaten season, with 12 wins and two draws in the league's 14 round fifth season. =History= Joining Liga Mundo prior to the league's 3rd Season, Voobaha National made an impressive appearance, finishing 4th in the 8 team Second Division or Serie Segunda. The team's second season was a bit of a rollercoaster ride, starting with losses in five of it's first six games. VooNat rebounded with a strong second half, nearly sweeping the second half of the season, with only a final game road loss to Spartak MK. Their unbeaten performance in Liga Mundo Season 5, paid off as Voobaha National secured the Segunda title and promotion to Serie Primera on 19 May 2009. But the Nationals success was short lived, as their appearance in Serie Primera during season six was a disaster, never rising above 5th place and ending the season in 8th (of 9 teams), and in the relegation zone. Team Performance =Latest Season= The schedule for Liga Mundo's 7th season was announced on 17 November 2009. =Cup History= Season 7 Copa Legada First Round Matches played 29 January and 5 February 2010 El Entrego vs Voobaha National (TBD, TBD) Season 7 El Invierno Clasico Round of 16 Matches played 4 and 11 December 2009 Transvaal Springboks def Voobaha National (4-2, 3-3) First Round Matches played 20 and 27 November 2009 Voobaha National def RMI Armed Forces FC (2-0, 2-1) Season 6 Copa Legada Round of 16 '''Matches played 4 and 11 August 2009 SiPS def Voobaha National (1-3, 3-0) First Round Matches played 21 and 28 July 2009 Voobaha National def A.M. Adepts FC (3-1, 3-0) Season 6 Copa del Mar Round of 16 Match played 23 June 2009 PEI FC def Voobaha National 3-1 Season 5 Gloria de Verano Cup Quarterfinals Matches played 3 and 10 April 2009 Atletico Luz Del Mar def Voobaha National (1-2, 5-0) Round of 16 Matches played 20 and 27 March 2009 Voobaha National def Arcadia FC (1-0, 2-2) First Round Matches played 6 and 13 March 2009 Voobaha National def Durkastan (3-1, 4-0) Season 4 Invierno Clásico Cup First Round Matches played 10 and 17 November 2008 1984 Duckies FC def Voobaha National (2-2, 3-2) =Notable Players= Individual Records Career records as of 1 November 2009 Goals Scored Game 3 last by Donovan Tipperary, @ Clyde Albion, 01 June 2009 Season 11 Donovan Tipperary (season 6) Career 33 Donovan Tipperary Fastest 2 goals by an individual 1 minute, Donovan Tipperary v Durkustan, 13 March 2009 Fastest hat trick by an individual 28 minutes, Alexander Heggum v Keville United FC. 4 May 2009 Most Consecutive Appearances With a Goal 4, Donovan Tipperary & Xhristostomos Zikos Assists Game 3 last by Mateo Iuliano, v Estrella Roja, 14 August 2009 Season 8 Ard van Arum (season 5), Mateo Iuliano (Season 6) Career 20 Ard van Arum Most Consecutive Appearances With an Assist 2, multiple players Total Points Game 4 Donovan Tipperary (2g, 2a), v 1984 Duckies FC, 28 August 2009 Season 16 Donovan Tipperary (season 6) Career 38 Donovan Tipperary Most Consecutive Appearances With a Point 7, Donovan Tipperary Matches Played Season 19 Kees van Der Vart (Season 6), Curtis Elliot and Ard van Arum (season 5) Career 56 Ard van Arum Yellow Cards Game 2 last by Mateo Iuliano vs Transvaal, 1 Oct 09 Season 6 Raimond Biezen (Season 6) Career 10 Raimond Biezen Red Cards Game 1 last by Badin Salahi @ RMI Armed Forces, 20 Nov 09 Season 1 (last by Badin Salahi - Season 7) Career 2 Gert Schoenmakers, Donovan Tipperary Xpert Eleven Appearances Season 8 Raimond Biezen (Season 5) Career 14 Ard van Arum Team Records Largest Wining Margin 6, @ A.M. Adepts FC, 1 June 2009 Most Goals Scored in Game 6, @ A.M. Adepts FC, 1 June 2009 Largest Defeat Margin 5, last @ 1984 Duckies FC, 21 august 2009 Most Goals Allowed in Game 6, last @ 1984 Duckies FC, 21 august 2009 Fastest 2 goals scored 1 minute, v Durkustan, 13 March 2009 Fastest 3 goals scored 18 minutes, @ PEI FC, 22 December 2009 =International Competition= Voobaha National (shortened to Voobaha for international competition) won it's first ever FIFOB match, a qualifying pool event for the Transvaal World Cup III in 2009. Defeating Viniland 2-1, Voobaha went on to win the 4 team qualifying pool to advance to the main field of 32 teams. On 6 April 2009, Voobaha was defeated 1-0 by Sooners; placing 8th in their first TWC. On 17 January 2010, Voobaha accepted and invitation to the Transvaal World Cup IV. All-Time International Record =Home Pitch= In June 2009, Voobaha National became the major tenant at the newly completed Voobaha Memorial Stadium. Previously, the team shared the field at Tillery Park (on the grounds of the University of Voobaha), with the national cricket team. Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports Category:Voobaha Category:Soccer